Muñeca de porcelana
by Roxy F. G
Summary: La pelea contra Kuran Rido parecía no tener fin, y ahora el único lugar seguro es la Asociación de Cazadores. Pero un accidente creara un evento desafortunado, y por más que todos intenten seguir con sus vidas con tranquilidad, el recuerdo se mantiene. Y con eso, una noticia impresionante se dará, porque hasta los más fuertes, pueden llegar a ser una muñeca de porcelana...


**Nombre: Muñeca de porcelana**

 **Tipo de fic:** **One-**

 **Número de palabras: 3034**

 **Serie/anime/manga: Vampire Knight - Vampire Knight Guilty**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La batalla contra Kuran Rido parecía no tener fin, Yuuki, aunque ahora era muy poderosa y fuerte, se le había dificultado el poder escapar de las garras de su tío. Ahora, ni siquiera el Consejo de Ancianos era seguro, el único lugar donde podían esconderse para recuperar fuerzas, era la Asociación de Cazadores, y por más que éstos no quisieran tener a vampiros con ellos, terminaron aceptando porque sabían que era por el bien de todos.

—¡Cierren todas las entradas! —Gritó uno de los cazadores, los demás hicieron caso. Si no estaban listos no podían atacar

—Esto está mal —Decía Yuuki preocupada—. Rido es demasiado fuerte, ¿Kaname-nii, qué vamos a hacer?

—No te preocupes Yuuki, todo estará bien —Aunque en verdad, ya ni siquiera él sabía cómo terminaría todo eso

—Kaname-sama, quiero que sepa, que pase lo que pase, nosotros siempre estaremos de su lado —Dijo Ruka a lo que los demás nobles asintieron

—Gracias

—No les quiero arruinar este hermoso momento, pero Rido está a punto de entrar —Zero señaló la puerta que parecía estar a punto de romperse en mil pedazos

Todo empezaron a correr, tenían que armar un plan pero no tenían suficiente tiempo. Zero corrió y se escondió detrás de una de las paredes, para su mala suerte, su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a todo el poder después de haber consumado la maldición, por lo que no podía ocultar su presencia. Aidou corría pero no lograba encontrar un buen lugar donde esconderse, de repente sintió como una mano lo agarraba y lo jalaba a un lado, cuál fue su sopresa al ver que la persona que lo había jalado era Zero, éste le hizo un ademán de que hiciera silencio. A un lado de ellos pero sin verlos pasó un nivel E, Aidou se sorprendió, Zero lo había salvado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó confundido, hasta donde él sabía, Zero lo quería más que muerto, y si no fuera por Cross, ya le habría disparado con su Bloody Rose

—¿Preferías ser atacado por ese nivel E? Mínimo un gracias estaría bien —Contestó sin siquiera mirarlo

—Gracias...

Entonces se escuchó un estruendo, Aidou y Zero se miraron sorprendidos para luego salir corriendo al mismo tiempo al lugar del que parecía venir el sonido, al llegar vieron asombrados como el salón principal de la Asociación (donde se hacen las reuniones importantes y esas cosas) estaba totalmente destruido, no había que ser un genio para saber quién había sido. Todos estaban ahí, los hermanos Kuran, Yakari, Kaito, Cross, el séquito de Kaname, los vampiros y los cazadores, e igual que ellos, estaban sorprendidos. Rido se hallaba en medio de todos, con una sonrisa de superioridad, los cazadores tomaron sus armas y los vampiros se pusieron en posición de ataque, y sin esperar más, lo empezaron a atacar.

Yuuki hacía todo lo posible por atacar a Rido con Artemis, pero éste la lograba esquivar muy fácilmente, Kain y Aidou trataban por todos los medios congelarlo o quemarlo, pero les pasaba lo mismo que con Yuuki. Zero disparaba una y otra vez con Bloody Rose, y por más que lo intentará sus balas no le llegaban ni al brazo. Rima no lograba electrocutarlo, los poderes de Ruka no funcionaban con él, Takuma no lo podía lastimar y Shiki no podía usar sus látigos de sangre ya que cada vez que se le acercaba a su padre -si se le puede llamar así- algo le impedía poder usarlos, como una barrera.

Zero se empezó a hartar, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, su nivel E trataba de salir. Trataría de controlarse todo lo que le fuera posible. Miró a Rido, los niveles E que había traído consigo como ejército habían sido eliminados casi por completo, una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en su rostro, quería darse de golpes contra la pared por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo más obvio: Rido sin un ejército es inútil. Siguió atacando como hace unos minutos para no causar sospechas, y cuando se aseguró de que ya no quedaba otro nivel E, se detuvo. A paso lento camino hacia donde estaba Rido, los cazadores y vampiros se hicieron a un lado, no sabían que era lo que planeaba el peli-plateado, pero los que lo conocían, sabían que cuando tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, no pasaba nada bueno.

—Pobre Rido, ¿Te quedaste sin ejército? ¿No crees que sería mejor aprender a pelear sin compañía? Digo... Se supone que eres uno de los Sangre Puras más poderosos del mundo vampírico ¿No? Bueno, creo que me equivoque —Rido lo miró enojado

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir con eso? —Definitivamente, no le agradaba ese chico

—Seré más claro... estás muerto —Contestó con una voz lúgubre, lo apuntó con su Bloody Rose, las enredaderas empezaron a envolver su brazo, sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Rido intentó atacarlo antes, pero Zero fue más rápido y le atravesó la bala justo en el corazón. Una gran luz envolvió al bicolor. Cuando desapareció, lo único que quedaba eran las cenizas de lo que una vez fue Kuran Rido.

Todos estaban con los ojos como platos, un ataque limpio lo mató. Zero bajó el arma, al mismo tiempo que las enredaderas empezaban a desaparecer. Yuuki corrió hacia Zero con una sonrisa, abrazándolo, es feliz y orgullosa de su hermano.

—Zero, ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —Dijo Yuuki emocionada

Zero la miró con una leve sonrisa, pero al instante soltó un quejido de dolor. Impulsivamente se agarró la parte izquierda del pecho, muy cerca del corazón. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, la herida empezó a sangrar, Yakari se acercó corriendo, quitó las manos de Zero del pecho y vio la herida; profunda y difícil de curar. Al no haber usado nunca la segunda fase de Bloody Rose, ésta lo dejo muy lastimado. La herida no cerraba, era tan profunda que sus poderes vampíricos no la podían curar.

—¡Yakari-sensei, ¿Qué sucede?! —Yuuki estaba preocupada por su hermano adoptivo, los demás vampiros y cazadores se acercaron, unos preocupados y otros –más de la mitad– por mera curiosidad

—De seguro ya va a caer al nivel E —Habló uno de los vampiros con burla—. Sabía que no dudaría mucho

—Era de esperarse —Comentó ahora uno de los cazadores

Muchos empezaron a decir lo mismo. Los cazadores tenían planeado matar a Zero después de que la batalla terminara –si es que no moría durante ésta–, pero ahora, las cosas se les facilitaban mucho más.

Zero escuchaba todo, su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, su respiración se volvió agitada y sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a amatista por segundo. Una ira empezó a inundar todo su ser, mientras más escuchaba todo lo que decían, más enojo acumulaba. A duras penas se levantó, con Bloody Rose en mano. Miró a todos con la expresión más fría que jamás había puesto, sus ojos seguían cambiando de color, no sabía porqué y tampoco le importaba. Es más, en este momento, ya nada le importaba.

—¿Zero...?

—¿Ya les han dicho... que son unos estúpidos? —Empezó a hablar Zero, todos le miraron con algo de miedo. Su voz sonaba apagada, sin ningún tipo de emoción, y el cómo cambiaban de color sus ojos a cada segundo, no ayudaba en nada

Yuuki y Yakari retrocedieron, la primero por miedo y el segundo por instinto.

—Ustedes no saben lo que se siente... que intentes proteger a todos... y te terminen humillando hasta el punto de enloquecer —Sostuvo fuertemente a Bloody Rose—. Pero, ¿Saben qué?, no importa. Intenté, por todos lo medios, protegerlos a todos; pero es hora, de intentar ser egoísta —Un disparo, fue lo único que se necesitó para hacerle saber a los vampiros, que tenían que correr

Los ojos de Zero por fin dejaron de cambiar, quedando su ojo derecho con su habitual color amatista, y su ojo izquierdo de un carmesí brillante similar a la sangre. Estaba harto de todo, y de todos. Intentó proteger a Yuuki y resultó ser una Sangre Pura, hermana/prometida de Kuran Kaname. Intentó proteger a Cross y le sale con que ya sabía el secreto de Yuuki. Intentó proteger a Ichiru y lo terminó matando. ¡Hasta intentó proteger a las malditas sanguijuelas! Por más raro que suene, ¿Y qué pasó? Que lo terminan usando como una simple pieza de ajedrez, la cual, después de que termina el juego, pierde toda utilidad que pudo haber tenido al principio. Y lo peor, es que jamás se dio cuenta de que lo estaban utilizando. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de eso?, de seguro estarían más que decepcionados.

Los vampiros intentaban esconderse, les daba más miedo el oji-amatista que Kuran Rido, suena ridículo pero así es. En eso, uno de los cazadores tomó su escopeta, apuntó al lugar donde se encontraba Zero y preparó el arma, pero cuando iba a disparar, un vampiro se tropezó con él ocasionando que la escopeta apuntara a otro lugar y disparara por accidente. ¿Lo malo?

Le apuntó a Yuuki...

—¡Yuuki cuidado! —Gritó Cross llamando la atención de todos; pero en especial la de Zero

Podía ser que odiara a los vampiros, que cada vez que veía uno le quisiera meter un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Pero a Yuuki no, simplemente no podía odiarla como a los demás chupasangres. Y es que, ¿Cómo odiar a la chica que estuvo viviendo a su lado durante cuatro años enteros, que lo ayudó cuando más la necesitaba y que le dio su sangre para retrasar el caer al nivel E? Definitivamente no podía. No sentía un amor romántico, pero si sentía un gran amor fraternal que sólo había podido sentir en tres personas fuera de su familia:

Yakari

Kaito.

Y ahora ella.

La castaña vio asustada cómo la bala se dirigía a ella, debía moverse y rápido, pero no podía, simplemente se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Ahora entendía por qué siempre en la tele, cuando veía un programa y un personaje estaba en una situación similar, no se movía ni un centímetro. Creyó que sería su fin, no podía creer que llevaba apenas dos días siendo una Sangre Pura de nuevo y ya iba a morir, mas no se esperó lo que pasó después.

Justo cuando la bala iba a atravesar a la princesa, Zero se interpuso quedando enfrente de ella siendo él el quedó atravesado. La herida de antes no era nada comparado a la de ahora, cayó de rodillas al suelo, para cuando Yuuki pudo procesar todo, sólo pudo soltar un grito.

—¡Zero! —Rápido se agachó y empezó a soltar un poco de energía para curarlo, pero era en vano. Aún no tenía sus poderes bien desarrollados, y aunque sí los supiera usar, no funcionarían, la herida era demasiado profunda y salía demasiada sangre como para curarla así de fácil

Kaname al ver los intentos fallidos de su hermana por cerrar la herida, decidió ir para ver si lograba hacer algo; pero no pudo. No lograba cerrar, Zero se empezaba a poner pálido y a perder fuerzas.

—No Zero, por favor resiste, vas a estar bien —Yuuki hacía todo lo posible para que su hermano adoptivo sobreviviera, pero parecía misión imposible

Kaito llegó corriendo, podría ser que a veces molestara mucho a Zero, pero era su hermano de armas, y por lo tanto también era como su hermano menor, y estaba preocupado por él.

—Por favor Zero... No te vayas —Le suplicaba Kaito—. Vas a estar bien lo prometo

Tosió algo de sangre —No... ya... no puedo... —Habló con dificultad—. Lo siento... por todo —Y dicho eso, no resistió más. Su cuerpo se desintegró ante la mirada expectante de todos, sólo que, a diferencia de cualquier vampiro normal, éste se convirtió en luces en vez de cenizas.

—No Zero... Zero... ¡No! —La castaña gritó, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Ya había perdido a sus padres cuando la protegieron de Rido hace diez años quedando como su única familia su hermano Kaname, y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Y ahora volver a perder a otra persona más de su familia sabiendo que pudo haber hecho algo para salvarlo se sentía horrible.

Kaito miraba con tristeza el cuerpo de su "hermano", unas lágrimas traicioneras no tardaron en aparecer. Cross estaba que inundaba el lugar con su llanto al igual que la princesa Kuran, Yakari se reprendía mentalmente una y otra vez por no haber hecho algo para salvarlo.

Las palabras que Zero había dicho resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Aidou: "Ustedes no saben lo que se siente... que intentes proteger a todos... y te terminen humillando hasta el punto de enloquecer. Pero, ¿Saben qué?, no importa. Intenté, por todos lo medios, protegerlos a todos; pero es hora, de intentar ser egoísta". Y ahí Aidou entendió todo. Quiso golpearse mil y un veces al recordar todas las cosas malas que le dijo al cazador.

—¡Zero! —Gritó mucho más fuerte que la última ves la oji-marrón, casi desgarrándose la garganta en el acto (cosa que en verdad no le importó).

.

.

.

.

 ** _...10 años después..._**

Ya habían pasado diez años desde ese trágico suceso que había marcado la vida muchos. Kaname y Yuuki después de unos meses se dieron cuenta que su amor no era más que el de hermanos, ya que Yuuki cuando aún era humana sentía un tipo de admiración muy fuerte por Kaname al haber sido salvada por éste en la nieve el día que fue sellada, admiración que fue confundida por amor, y Kaname, cuando eran niños sí parecía tiene algo de amor más allá del fraternal, pero parecía haber sido sólo algo pasajero, y cuando estuvo cuidando de Yuuki en la Academia, la veía como una luz a la cual quería aferrarse. Claro que se dieron cuenta de esto hasta ya varios meses después de haberse mudado a la mansión Kuran. Pero, por ordenes del Consejo de casarse inmediatamente, terminaron uniendo sus vidas en matrimonio. Claro que, no lo hicieron exactamente con las leyes vampíricas, sino que se unieron en un matrimonio humano, por lo que, al ser vampiros, técnicamente no estaban casados; aunque claro, el Consejo de ancianos no tenía por qué saber eso.

Sayori Wakaba, al ser la única estudiante que pudo conservar sus recuerdos sobre la clase nocturna y los vampiros, decidió convertirse en cazadora un año después de la pelea contra Rido. Fue entrenada por Kaito y Yakari y al cabo de unos meses se había convertido en la mejor cazadora de su generación. Al cumplir los 20 inició un noviazgo con uno de sus compañeros de batalla, y a los 24 se casaron. Hace menos de seis meses que tuvieron a su primera hija llamada Ayumi. Tristemente, a las semanas, cuando su esposo salió a una de sus misiones fue asesinado por un vampiro, el cual terminó muerto también gracias al cazador que acompañaba a su esposo, desgraciadamente no lo pudo salvar a él. Pero cuando piensa en él, no se entristece, porque sabe que al menos murió haciendo lo que amaba.

Todos los demás también habían seguido con sus vidas, pero todavía tenían el doloroso recuerdo de la muerte del cazador. Simplemente no se podían quitar de la cabeza el recuerdo de muerte por más que lo intentaran superar. Pero la historia ahí no acaba.

Kaito y Sayori –quien ya había dejado a Ayumi con su mamá– habían ido a vigilar un pueblo que se encontraba cerca de la Asociación de Cazadores, y curiosamente también se encontraba cerca de la Academia Cross.

Todo parecía estar normal, ya estaban por irse cuando vieron algo que los dejo boquiabiertos: Frente a ellos, a unos cuantos metros más lejos de ellos, se encontraba una pareja con una bebé en brazos, la pareja despedía un aura algo distinta a la de los humanos pero no se podía notar muy bien cómo era. Lo que los sorprendió, era la niña que cargaban; pelo plateado, piel blanca, ojos amatistas. Exactamente igual a él, con la diferencia de que la bebé era una niña. Primero no creyeron que en serio fuera él, pero después de sentir el aura que emanaba, tan similar a la de él y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Intercambiaron miradas para luego salir corriendo directo a la Asociación.

Al entrar todos los cazadores los miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos ya que éstos sólo habían entrado corriendo desesperados y no se habían detenido. Sayori se le adelantó Kaito y empujando al mismísimo presidente de la Asociación entró a la biblioteca seguida del castaño. Los cazadores ahí presentes, incluyendo a Yakari y al presidente, se acercaron a observarlos en la puerta extrañados por su comportamiento.

—Kaito, Sayori, ¿Qué ocu... —Fué interrumpido

—¡Callate y dejanos trabajar! —Gritaron al unísono para luego volver a lo que hacían

Buscaban y buscaban pero en ningún libro lograban encontrar lo que ellos necesitaban saber. Sayori tomó uno de los libros más viejos y después de leer el título lo encontró.

—¡Kaito aquí está! —El chico corrió hacia donde estaba ella para poder leer el libro

—¿Podrían decirnos que es lo que están... —Fue interrumpido de nuevo

—¡Callate y dejamos trabajar! —Volvieron a gritar

Así se estuvieron un rato hasta que encontraron la página que hablaba sobre lo que ellos buscaban, la leyeron y al terminar el libro cayó al suelo mientras mantenían los ojos como platos. No podía ser cierto, ¡Era imposible!

—¿Sayori? ¿Kaito? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Yakari algo preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, al igual que los demás ahí

—Zero... ha

—Revivido

 _—No necesitan seguirme a todos lados, sé perfectamente como cuidarme_

 _—Es que no queremos que te pase nada... lo hiciste por nosotros una vez, ahora nos toca hacerlo por ti_

 ** _El juego ha cambiado, la princesa Kuran ya no será la reina más, y Kuran Kaname no volverá a ser el rey. Un séquito que hará lo que sea por cuidar a la persona que los salvó, una cuenta que saldar, y un enemigo que regresará para tomar venganza. Es hora de que los que se burlaron del que parecía ser un "nivel E", se que cuenta de todo lo que se perdieron. Porque a veces, las personas que queremos proteger, son las que terminamos lastimando más._**


End file.
